


A gift for Richie

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A little fucked up, Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Biting, Condoms, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Floor Sex, Kinky, Kissing, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Licking, Not Really lol, Oops, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Some Plot, Some mormor, Surprises, Switching, Top Richard, blowjob, bottom Severin, head games, i write kinda vanilla sex don't I, jim's mildly creepy, richard's fed up, semi rough sex, severin was hired, sevrich - Freeform, sex worker Severin, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Richard comes home to quite the birthday gift.{smut}





	A gift for Richie

**Author's Note:**

> Never written this ship before so enjoy! Please read the tags, also there are some brotherly mind games.

When Jim said he wanted to meet with Richard and celebrate their birthday together, the actor should have known it was a scheme. It was his mistake for thinking his brother just for once would have gone back to when they were young. Back when they actually liked each other- well, when Richard still liked James that is. At the current moment, the younger twin couldn’t even remember ever liking his brother, he was furious.

Rich had come home expecting his twin’s company, maybe a movie, some chips, anything- or at least an empty flat as usual- not for one of Jim’s employees to be waiting for him… on his couch… in extremely tight jeans, that left very little to imagination on package size- and dear lord, that shirt of his was so tight it could rip if he so much as moved. Richard stared at the intruder, eyes slowly wandering to the bulge packed away, he licked his lips before asking, “did Moriarty send you here?”  
The actor’s tone was harsher than he’d meant it at this stranger, he was already certain of the answer- that his twin did set up this sudden encounter.

“Moriarty did,” the male replied, “he said to tell you.. Happy Birthday.” The man gave a wide toothy grin, and for a moment, Richard remembered Jim’s faithful tiger. Dear god- why was James like this? The twin covered his face in his hands.  
Trying to think, this was embarrassing-no- infuriating. Of course Jim would send him, that sick little shit. “You’re Severin, hm? I’m going to fucking kill him!”

Severin watched amused as Richard shouted. The short Irishman didn’t even hear the large man stand from his couch.  
Rich was too busy releasing the irritation that had bubbled inside, that- that doofus.  
”I should have fucking known- Jim you dick- you asshole- you fucking–” Richard was silenced as warm arms wrapped around his form and an equally warm body pressed against him. Severin’s lips met the actor’s neck, that shark grin still on his face.  
“How do you know I won’t report everything you just said to Moriarty?” He nipped at Richard’s skin making the actor sigh.

“Because you have no reason to, and because- like me, you’re afraid of him,” Richard breathed softly, “Jim’s a fucking dick and he knows it- he loves it… His sense of humor is twisted at best..” Oh the prick- always trying to prove how similar they were, even since childhood. Severin chuckled, “he told me about you Richard, told me you’d get all worked up over this- told me what you’d like..”

  
Severin let his fingers graze down Richard’s back making the actor sigh in some relief. He smiled as he pressed tender kisses along the other’s neck, nipping and sucking as he went. Richard groaned, his dark eyes closing as soon what was only frustration became a lot more sexual. Fuck, how did this guy know? How did he know to-  
“Ah-” Richard covered his mouth. That sound just slipped out… Severin smirked victoriously, licking over where he had just bitten.

Well, so far it seems Jim’s information was reliable. Richard knew far too well that him and James were similar- and as much as he hated it- he understood. The actor still remembered the awkward moment he’d come in on Jim in panties and collar waiting for Sebastian.. Something neither brother had ever discussed- and yet, Richard enjoyed the idea of lace knickers- as unfortunately, so did his double. The worst part of this game of Jim’s was that he was surely with Sebastian right now, it’s his birthday- his tiger would be surprising him at this moment.. But that’s what makes this sick game so pleasing for that shit. Both Moriarty brothers about to have a Moran brother, it’s cruel and twisted because James loves pointing at Richard like he’s merely a mirror- reminding him that he isn’t his own person- that he’s just a duplicate.. Even now, the actor couldn’t escape that Jim was right- they were the same- and that was what made his game so sadistic.  
His thoughts were interrupted as his ‘gift’ kissed and bit along his jawline now. Severin smirked, pulling Richard along towards the couch, he sat back pulling the actor into his lap.

“Stop thinking about him, focus on what you want right here, right now,” Severin murmured, his tongue trailing Richard’s ear. The actor moaned softly, his lips finding Severin’s for the first time. The kiss was heated and sloppy, and Richard found his fingers digging into Severin’s hair. The prostitute kissed back, groaning as he eagerly slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth. They were kissing, and Severin noted that importantly: he didn’t kiss clients.. So why was this one any different? He knew it wasn’t because this small Irishman was Jim Moriarty’s brother- it wasn’t that at all. He wanted to kiss those pale worried lips. Richard ground his hips down, a naughty moan slipping his lips as he felt Severin tugging on his cardigan.

Richard was irked and vexed already- he wasn’t in the mood to allow Severin much of any choice. He yanked the man’s shirt off, exposing the eldest Moran brother to his lips. Severin’s eyes closed, well shit, Moriarty was right.. Richard was taking control. He didn’t even want to know why his boss knew they were the same, it didn’t matter- all that mattered was satisfying his client. Sev lifted his hips, pressing up against Richard as the other marked him up.

The prostitute began peeling Richard’s clothes off, starting with the cardigan and shirt at the same time. Once off, Moran groaned, he’s beautiful. The Irishman’s skin was like stunning porcelain- and Severin couldn’t keep his mouth off the fine flesh. Richard cried out in surprise when Severin suckled on his nipple, his fingers digging into the man’s hair. Severin hissed at the hair pulling, his teeth finding the pink bud which only made Richard rock against his bulge. Moran lifted his hips only to have Moriarty pull away teasingly. _Fuck_.

Severin lost control, he needs what’s to come next already, but this little tease was going to make him wait. He flashed back to Jim’s evil grin, that sadistic smile with those twisted words for his twisted game, “ _Richard lacks most power in his life, mm, you’ll be surprised how much he can take when he wants to. Don’t let those delicate features fool you, he’s quite terrible.. Perhaps even as deplorable as me.”_

Richard ground himself down again, a moan slipping as he did. Severin snapped back, right this was Richard- this needy little ball. Moriarty unbuckled his belt, opened his trousers and began to slip them off. The Irishman sat back on the other’s lap, slipping the legs off next. Severin went for another kiss, his fingers stroking down Richard’s front- soon they found the man’s waistband, teasing the around his trail. A moan slipped from Moran as Richard bit down on his shoulder after having only just broken the kiss. Rich glared at Severin, spreading himself for the other, “you _don’t_ get to touch yet.”

Sev was taken in by the panting form and that beautifully strained tent created in his boxers. He moved in slowly for a kiss, which he was eagerly granted by the opposing party. Richard broke the kiss, lifting himself off the other he murmured an order:

“Jeans off. Now.”

Severin couldn’t say he didn’t like this side of the petite Irishman- but he liked the wispy side as well- what was he getting himself into? He wanted to fuck Moriarty’s brother- just like his own flesh and blood fucked Moriarty himself. This was.. well, Severin didn’t even care. He knew he wasn’t like Sebastian, just as he knew Richard wasn’t like James- even though there would always be objectionable similarities.

“Do me a favor and sit then, I want the birthday boy to enjoy his show..” Moran grinned, and seemingly, Richard was interested in watching. The smaller man sat, his hand finding his cock through thin fabric as Severin slowly opened his jeans.

Lace.

  
Richard’s eyes locked onto the lace that slowly was revealed- hot red lace panties- and the tip of Severin’s prick revealing itself behind the intricate frills. The Moriarty twin’s favorite detail was the soaked spot from the man’s prick weeping against it- he was already oozing pre-cum. How cute. His hand worked himself through his boxers, certainly staining them just as the other had the panties. Richard didn’t want to know how Severin knew this specific kink, mostly because he already knew.

“How would you like me, Handsome?” Severin smirked. Richard beckoned him closer only to pull Severin closer.  
“On your knees,” he murmured voice thick with lust, he spread his thighs. Severin followed this order which only sent heat down to his cock. He got down, “may I touch, sir?”

“You may,” Richard breathed, and for a moment- his subconscious wondered if this is how Jim felt ordering his men.. Powerful. Severin leaned down, sucking on the clothed cock, licking the tip through the thin dirtied fabric- Richard responded with a hiss and moan, his fingers violently yanking the other’s hair.

“Don’t play games- I’ve had enough games,” Richard pulled Severin’s hair again, making the other moan and do as he was told. He freed the Irishman’s prick, licking at the tip before taking it into his hot mouth. Sucking the head as he glided his tongue over Richie’s slit, he finally began bobbing his head. Richard’s legs had stiffened and widened even more in pleasure, his head rolling back as he fully realized that Severin was very talented at his work. The other glanced up through thin lashes, watching as the fair-skinned man stretched out and showed more of the delicate beauty that was him. Severin decided he’d want to see this again, do this again, Richard again, he needed it.

“Stop.”

And Severin did, he pulled off of Richard’s prick with a pop. Licking his lips, before looking up to Richard with hooded eyes. The Irishman was a mess, his breath was haggard, his prick oozing pre-cum, and his gaze matching Severin’s.  
“Condom,” Richard murmured, and Moran was ahead of him, pulling the small pack out, silently asking an important question.  
“I’m going to ride you, can’t let that cock of yours go to waste- I want you to fuck me sore..” Richard leaned forward, stealing a slow kiss from Severin. He scooted over on the couch, watching his guest roll the protection over his thick length before retrieving an item of his own. Severin had been expecting to join Richard on the couch, but seemingly the Irishman grew tired of waiting and joined him on the floor.

Richard didn’t wait to straddle the man before him. He handed Severin the lube he’d acquired when the other was busy.  
“Stretch me,” he murmured as he took another kiss from the man’s lips. Severin popped open the lube as they shared yet another heated kiss. He pulled down Richard’s boxers enough to slip his lubricated digit into the other’s hole. Pumping the finger in and out, Severin pushed Richard onto his back, laying him out on the floor as he sped his finger’s thrusts. Richard arched his back, a moan slipping as Sev added a second.  
Only moments later and Richard was begging for another, hips arching against the hand while Severin’s fingers brush his prostate over and over and over. When the third was added, Rich’s hips matched the tempo of ever thrust of fingers, a pleased cry slipping as Severin brushed the spot again each time.

Christ, Sebastian wasn’t lying when he said Jim was quick to switch- it seemed to run in the family.. or at least between the brothers.

Severin removed his fingers when he decided Richard was stretched enough, he grinned as the other caught his breath once more. Richard sat up. His stomach swirled with arousal, his prick leaked from Severin’s finger-fucking, and all he wanted was to be full. He pulled Sev’s cock out of his knickers leaving him still in the lace beauties as he slid into his lap. Of all things to have brushing and helping stimulate his arse as someone fucked him- the Irishman wanted it to be panties.

Rich lifted himself, pressing the tip against his entrance, slowly he slid down. Severin was thick and the small brunette’s eyes practically rolled into the back of his head. Moran’s own gaze was clutched shut, breathing coming out deep through his nose- “you’re fucking tight- let me- know when you’re ready, handsome.”

Richard bit at Sev’s throat, his thighs straining as he lifted himself up and plopped himself down- setting a decent pace to start. Severin’s hands found Richie’s hips, as he helped him ride his lap. The Moriarty sibling stole another kiss from his gift, deepening it aggressively, his fingers found Sev’s hair. The prostitute thrust up against Richard, matching his pace as the smaller man claimed his mouth was equal intensity.  
If Severin hadn’t been given information beforehand- he would have assumed Richard would want to be tied to a bed and made sub at most. He certainly didn’t think this Irish little.. Bunny could be like this. Richard’s kisses were demanding, they were needing- and they told a greater story than he’d ever want to, despite being the storyteller himself. Those greedy little lips moved down, nipping and sucking Severin’s throat, then collarbone before stopping his assault to just moan and cry against the other’s shoulder.

  
“Harder- harder-” Richard’s words didn’t come out as pleads, they were commands- ones that Severin was much too happy to oblige. The small Irish actor was slamming down with every thrust up, his cries becoming more desperate as he was certainly getting closer. Severin groaned as Richard’s nails came into his back, hooking the flesh as he moaned more in ecstasy.

“H-harder-”

With that, Severin met his partner’s demands, pushing Richard onto his back so he was on top, he picked up speed- slamming into the lithe writhing form on the floor. Richard moaned only to soon sputter out a “I’m so close- please- don’t stop-”

  
Moran angled his thrusts, making sure every thrust fucked him against Richard’s prostate- his lips finding the Irish bunny’s lips, nipping and pulling them in heated frenzy as as they were both nearing the end of their ropes.

Severin kissed Richard again as he came, his own hips stilling a few moments as he finished himself.. He hadn’t even realized his hips slowly thrusting as he came down, riding out their orgasms. Slowly he came back to reality, finding Richard babbling out little sounds and words that made no real sense at the moment. Severin couldn’t remember the last time a client actually made him cum that hard- Hell, he didn’t even realize he had called this bunny’s name. At least the younger Moriarty twin looked content, his expression dazed with bliss. Heh, if that wasn’t a job well done- what was?

“Th-thank you,” Richard murmured, all anger and frustration from earlier completely forgotten and replaced with buzzing warmth. Severin dipped his head, returning the thank you with a rather slow lazy kiss, all tongue and desire. He broke it with a smile, smoothly murmuring, “why don’t you thank me with your number?”

Of all things, Severin hadn’t thought Richard would become so flustered from such a simple question. Moran chuckled, pressing a more chaste kiss to his client’s lips, “I’d like to see you again some time, I mean..”

Richard licked his lips giving a nod, “I’ll write it down for you- before you go.. Would you like a shower first?”  
Severin grinned, shaking his head he turned the offer down. He’d be going home after this, certainly unable to forget the Irish brunette.  
He pulled out of Richard, watching the way the other’s expression softened at him. Tossing the condom, Severin removed his panties gifting them to Richard with a throw.  
“For the birthday boy,” he snickered only making the other blush even more so.. You’d think they hadn’t just fucked on the floor, Richard dominant the entire time, with the way he was acting.

Rich stood on shaky legs, he scurried to the counter, writing his name and number on a paper before giving it to Severin. The man grinned, taking the paper and stuffing it in his pocket now that he was decent once more. He pulled Richard in for another kiss only to break apart and grin, “call you sometime?”

“I’d like that,” Richard murmured, a smile gracing his features as he let the other out of his flat. Pushing his back against the now closed door, Rich slid down covering his face in his hands trying to hide the stupid smile on his face. Tomorrow he would be an anxious mess, wondering if this made him more like Jim- falling for a Moran boy.. The sound from his phone made him jump. A text.. Richard grinned, maybe it was Severin already, giving him his number back. With a few taps, he read the message only to send his phone flying in complete irritation and embarrassment. He’d kill him.

On the floor, the broken screen of the actor’s phone read:

_You’re welcome~ Happy Birthday Richie~ -JMxx_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments, and Richie's are appeciated!


End file.
